


Mum's Day

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers (barely but she is there), F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Gets That Hug, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Maggie Sawyer (barely but she is there), Parent Kara Danvers, Parent Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Kara has an off-world mission that ends with what could be a life-altering surprise.





	Mum's Day

Letting people in was a hard thing to do for a regular civilian of National City. It became substantially more difficult when your last name was Luthor. Well, perhaps that wasn’t true. Letting people in wasn’t so much Lena’s problem as it was people not wanting to come in, in the first place. No one trusted her.

That is, no one until Kara Danvers had come into her life. Trusting Kara was as easy as breathing. Kara Danvers didn’t have a mistrustful bone in her body.. Even once knowing that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, trust came easy. It had merely humbled Lena to know that Kara had trusted her, Lena Luthor, enough to tell her the secret that she kept guarded so close.

Becoming a mother had changed Lena down to the marrow of her bone. She didn’t have the choice of whether or not she was going to be brave or a coward: she had to be brave for her daughter, for her Lu. Now, talking about trusting someone…. Lena believed with her whole heart that Alura “Lulu” Danvers was literally an angel. There was no one, save Kara of course, that Lena knew she could trust more. Despite Alura’s young age, she was family and that meant forever.

And of course, baby Calvin was the absolute cutest baby boy in existence. Not even Dustin Schott, Winn and Lyra’s baby, could rival Cal in his mothers’ eyes. Of course, they still firmly believed that Alura was an angel. But she was getting so big already; Alura would be celebrating her second birthday soon. The theme was Thomas the Train Engine, and Calvin was nearly as excited as his big sister.

Calvin, or Cal as they tended to call him, was a year old. Of course, Kara and Lena didn’t know their actual birthdays, having found the babies in an unconventional way, but they’d quickly given them proof that birthdays that meant something. Birthdays were time spent with family; and family was everything. After all, it was like Kara always said: El marayah. She’d taught her children that at a young age, imprinting that they were ‘stronger together’ as she’d been taught.

It was times like this that Kara truly missed her mother. As Kara had only been thirteen when Krypton exploded, there’d been no time for her to talk about motherhood with her own mother. Of course, Eliza Danvers was everything to Kara, but she couldn’t help wonder what advice Alura would have given her; whether or not she’d be as happy to have a namesake as Eliza was…. So many questions would remain unanswered, and Kara hated it.

These melancholy feelings were weighing heavily on Kara’s mind as she stared towards the beach, on the back porch of their house. She turned as she noticed three sets of heartbeats coming her way, forcing a smile for the sake of her children.

“Good morning my loves,” Kara murmured, reaching out to pick Alura up— she was grateful for her super strength in times like these, because oof, her baby was too small to be getting so heavy. “How did you sleep?” Kara pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips, then Alura’s head.

“Good, mama. I didn’t have no more nightmares after you and mommy came and tucked me in again.” Alura promised haphazardly, reaching out to wrap her arms and legs around her mother. 

“You didn’t have anymore nightmares? Oh I’m glad,” Kara gently smiled, rubbing her daughter’s back. “And how about you, Cal? Sleep well?”

From his perch in Lena’s arms, Calvin nodded sleepily. “Yeah mama, slept good.” he promised. “Mommy woke me up too early though.” He protested in his lisping little voice.

“That’s because your Mama has to go to work early and she wanted to say goodbye, silly bird.” Lena responded carefully, looking every bit as concerned as Kara felt. Kara would be going off on an off-planet mission, and she wasn’t sure when she’d get to come back. If she came back at all. It was impossible not to worry, but Lena knew that Supergirl could handle anything for the sake of their family.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Kara croaked. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. But you remember what you promised, alright?” She reached out, grabbing Lena’s elbow to pull her in tight. They ignored the children’s protest of being squished for a moment and just held on tight to their family.

“I love you.” Lena whispered back fiercely, tightening her grip.

Kara nodded. “I love you too.” She walked back into the house with Lena’s hand in hers, and their children held in each of their arms. Breakfast was a solemn affair for the two adults, but Alura and Cal talked all through the empty silences, unsure why Mommy was so concerned that Mama was going on an adventure. She did that ALL the time.

When Kara finally said goodbye to her family and made her way into the DEO, she was dressed in her Supergirl getup once more and feeling as far from Supergirl as she had ever been. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to save the world; of course she did.

She just had a smaller world to save in mind now.

Alex and Maggie were saying a tearful goodbye as well, Alex looking no better than Kara was at goodbyes. Finally though, it was time for Alex, Kara and J’onn to make their way through the transmatter portal. They would quite literally be going in over their heads, but they had the determination of needing to return to their families. It would be a piece of cake.

Or so they all hoped.

 

As soon as Kara came back to her senses, she looked to her left, and then her right, and was relieved to see that J’onn and Alex were both there beside her. Then, slowly she pushed herself upwards to a sitting position. All she saw was blinding grassy greens and sky blues. It was so vibrant.

And then she saw a different shade of blue; a familiar one. The type of blue that she thought had been lost in a dream. Her head was swimming. The last thing Kara remembered was hearing someone shout her name. Then all was black again.

When Kara finally woke up, she was in a room that seemed familiar. It wasn’t the one she now shared with Lena, but it was like the one she’d had when she was young. And in Krypton. She slowly slid herself out of the bed. “Alex? J’onn, where are you?” She called tentatively.

“In here, Kara.” J’onn’s voice immediately brought back the sense of peace she needed to feel right with the world.

“Kar, you ok?” And yes, there was Alex. She’d know the concerned voice of her sister anywhere. But then she came to a halt. Another voice called out for her, one she almost dared to trust.

“Kara, you’re awake. Oh, thank Rao you are safe.”

And then she was being enveloped into a bear hug, one that she’d dreamed of for so many years. Holograms were amazing for sharing information, but they didn’t convey much physical comfort. This seemed real though, like it was possible her mother was actually alive.

“Mom?” Kara’s hands shakily came up to embrace her mother, and at the first touch, Kara let out a whine of disbelief, and then she was throwing herself into Alura’s arms. She was finally home again, where she belonged. “Is that really you?”

“It is. Sit down, my daughter, you’re shaking like a leaf.” Alura urged her. Kara did as she was told, sitting in between J’onn and her sister, Alex looking at her like she felt wistful and happy all at once.

“How is this possible? I thought Krypton…. I saw it explode!” Kara asked in shock.

“It did, daughter. What we didn’t know was that there was a sister planet to Krypton, one where we would all be sent in the event of such an explosion. We ah, we never would have sent you away if we had known the truth.” Alura’s voice was mournful.

Alex clutched her hand and Kara squeezed. “I wouldn’t have met all these amazing people if not for that pod crashing on Earth, mum. I’m…. I would have loved to have you with me, but I’m so glad that I have Alex, J’onn, Lena….. Oh Rao, Lena! How long have we been here, Alex? J’onn?” Kara rambled in a rush.

“Only a few hours here on Argo City, maybe half a day on Earth.” Alex promised. “Lena will be glad to meet you,” She said, directing her attention to Alura. “She’s always wanted to meet Kara’s other mother.”

Alura’s smile dimmed just slightly at the mention of Kara having another mother, but she held strong. “Who is Lena? I’m sure I’d be delighted to meet her if she’s important to you, Kara.” she promised.

“Lena is my girlfriend. We have two children together; a boy and a girl.” Kara’s voice wa dripping with pride, though there was the anxious thought in the back of her mind that Alura would judge her. “Adopted, of course, but they’re…. They’re the cutest little babies I’ve _ever_ met, Mum.” she said earnestly.

“I have missed…. So much of your life.” Alura chokingly commented, reaching out to hold Kara’s hand. “And you of mine. I would not have us miss more.” Alura told her. “I wish to meet every one of these dear people in your life. I want to know you, Kara.”

“You will.” Kara promised. “But right now, we need to get back to Earth. Will you come with us, Mum?” Kara asked hopefully. “I can start introducing you to everyone.” She eagerly cajoled her mother.

“This young lady, Alex I believe is your name? Has already offered me a chance to come with you. My bags are packed, my daughter.” Alura promised.

“Then let’s go! I must get back to my babies. And Lena.” Kara eagerly stood up, pulling J’onn and Alex with her. “Mum, before we go though, you should know— On Earth you will have powers. They will hail you a superhero if you expose yourself. I think it might be best if you remained out of sight of the entire world though.” she added.

Alura nodded in understanding. “It will be an adjustment, but I’m sure I can make myself used to it.” she promised.

Kara squeezed her mother’s hand. “I’m so glad I found you again,” She murmured.

“Me too.”

 

“Lena! I’m back!” Kara called her girlfriend immediately after walking back onto Earth. “Are the kids in bed yet?” She asked.

“Kara! That was quick.” Lena’s laugh was like music to her ears after such a separation. “No, they’re both waiting for kisses. We all are.” She assured Kara.

“I’ll be there in a few. And Lena? I’m bringing a special guest.” Kara sounded anxious.

“Please tell me you didn’t get a space puppy.” Lena pleaded.

“Of course not. I’ll explain everything once we get there,” Kara promised. Lena agreed, and they rang off a moment later.

“Alright, is she clear to come with me for the night?” Kara asked, looking anxiously at her mother and Alex.

“Yep! Just make sure she comes back to the DEO once a week at the least, ok? We want to monitor some of this stuff on her chart.” Alex responded.

Kara nodded. “Will do. Come on, Mum! Lena’s waiting with the kids.”

Alura smiled. “You have to tell me all about these three of yours,” Alura encouraged Kara as they walked, arm in arm out to Kara’s car.

“Well, Lena is….. Well, she’s amazing. She comes with a bad reputation, but most of it is all trash about her brother. Lena is the most wonderful woman in the world; my true soulmate. I don’t know if I could manage to raise our children without her.”

Alura grinned. “Spoken just as I would have suspected; you are in love with her, aren’t you?” She teased.

“Completely so.” Kara assured her mother. “You know, she helped pick out the names of both of our children.” She got into the car, after helping her mother buckle up.

“What did you name them? Are they of the El house or Luthor?” Alura asked curiously.

“Well, actually we call them El-Danvers. Danvers is the house I was raised in, with Alex.” Kara explained. “Calvin El-Danvers and Alura El-Danvers.” Kara bit her lip, watching her mother’s reaction.

“I have a namesake? Kara, you honour me.” Alura’s eyes immediately filled with tears.

“It was all Lena’s idea, Mum. We named her Alura Elizabeth Danvers, so that way the people of Earth won’t be as confused…. Plus, my adoptive mother — Alex’s mum, Eliza, was in need of an honourific as well. She did an amazing job raising us.” Kara explained.

Alura nodded in understanding. “I’m glad that she was there for you, daughter.” she murmured, squeezing Kara’s hand. Nothing more needed to be said.

 

“Lena? Come outside. We’re in the car.” Kara texted her girlfriend quickly. “Without the kids at first please?”

“Coming.” came the fast response.

“Okay Mum, she’s coming,” Kara got out of the car and helped her mother out. Then she turned around, just in time to catch her girlfriend who leaped right into her arms.

“You’re home safe already?” Lena sobbed with relief, wrapping her arms around Kara tightly.

“Safe as can be, babe.” Kara promised. “And I brought us a guest. I hope you won’t mind. But…. This is Alura the first.”

“Alura the— Your mother’s alive!” Lena pieced the puzzle together quickly, pulling away from Kara to gasp at the sight of the brunette in front of her.

“You must be Lena. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alura reached out, hugging the couple.

“And you as well, ma’am,” Lena assured her. “Why don’t we all come inside? I’m sure the kids will be happy to see their mama, and of course we’ll have to decide what you’d like to be called, Alura.” She continued as they walked inside.

Alura nodded, though she seemed slightly confused as she was led into the house. “I have not yet been in the role of grandmother, before now. I have no preference.” She assured levelly.

Kara smiled softly, tired yet so, so very excited to show off her mother to her children. “What do you think, babe?” Kara asked Lena.

“I’ve always wished for a grandmother.” Lena said, in a serious tone. “And I had always promised myself, if one should be found, I would call her Nana.” She shrugged. “It stuck with me after that Disney movie. Peter Pan, I think?” she asked.

“Right, right. I love it. Mum, want to be a Nana?” Kara asked with a broad grin. Though still bone tired, the superhero felt a thrill go through her as she spoke the words.

“As you wish.” Alura promised, kissing first Kara’s forehead, then reaching to face Lena very carefully. “I can sense you are not used to much touch, my daughter. However, there is affection to be found in words.” She said with a gentle smile.

Lena’s eyes filled with tears and she nodded quickly. “Indeed there is. Come, Mum. Let us show you your grandchildren.” With that, Lena walked into the house and shouted, “Who wants Mama home?”

“I do! I do! Is Mama home?” Alura and Calvin both ran towards the door at Lena’s shout, though Calvin’s moves were much more clumsy.

“I am! Hi, oh I missed you.” Kara fell to her knees, sighing as she collided into an embrace with both her children. “How is my Lu? And my Cal?” she asked, running her hands through Alura’s hair first, then rubbing noses with Calvin.

“Good mama. Missed you.” Calvin yawned, obviously worn out from waiting up for her. Kara tugged him closer, in case he should fall asleep standing up. Lu, though, was all energy. “I’m good mama, but I missed you so much too!” She chirped. “Me and mommy were so bored without you.” She pouted.

“Oh, I’m sorry dove. Well look here, mama’s brought you someone new to love.” Kara nodded to her mother then, standing up with Calvin and Alura still in her arms. The elder Alura waved gently, her eyes shining with tears at the sight of her daughter with children of her own.

“Who’s this?” The younger Alura asked curiously, tilting her head with a giggle as Lena reached to take Alura from Kara.

“This,” Lena said. “Is Mama’s mum. Your Nana. She’s going to be a big part of your _el marayah_.” Lena promised.

Kara and Alura the first shared a heartfelt grin at the words Lena spoke. “Waiit!” Little Lu said with a gasp. “I was named after my nana! That means you’re Alura too.” she clapped.

“I like it.” The toddler decided, as if her opinion was the only one that mattered.

And to these three women, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mum's day (next Sunday June 12, 2019) to all the lovely Mothers that read my works. You're a saint!
> 
> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
